Just Like Old Times
by Krickis
Summary: Throughout her marriage, Twilight Velvet has ignored every romantic feeling she felt towards others. Good wives knew better than to dwell on thoughts like that. But as they experienced other ways of thinking, they realized her feelings don't cheapen the love they share. With her husband's encouragement, Velvet finally pursues the pony that's been on her mind for years.
1. A Smile as Warm as the Sun

**Chapter One**

 **A Smile as Warm as the Sun**

"Then Twilight put on her most innocent smile, and said, ' _Of course_ I didn't _eat_ the cookies! I was just practicing using magic to make things disappear!' "

"Oh dear…" Celestia held a hoof up to her mouth to conceal her smile. "I suppose it's better than blaming it on Spike, at least."

Twilight Velvet laughed. "Thankfully, Twilly adores Spike and would never blame him for something she did. Shiny on the other hoof…"

"Sibling rivalry?"

"Occasionally, although they're not too bad. Really, nopony could ask for more well behaved kids. But Twily is dead set on protecting her baby brother, whereas her older brother can look out for himself."

Celestia chuckled. "She's still young. They seem very close, judging from how she talks about him, and siblings often grow closer as they grow older. I'm certain Twilight is right when she says he'll be her 'best friend forever'."

"Of course. They really are very close, teasing and all." Velvet paused to take a sip of tea before returning to her story. "Anyway, I told Twily that unless she could magically make the cookies _reappear,_ then I would have to assume she'd eaten them after all, and would therefore have had her fill of dessert for the month."

Celestia grinned as she finally got her answer. She had asked Velvet if she knew why Twilight had been looking for a way to magically make cookies appear out of thin air. "Ah, that explains it then."

When they first started taking tea together, Twilight Velvet had been exceptionally nervous. Princess Celestia was, well, Princess Celestia. She was in a class of her own, the sole ruler of Equestria. But their world's had connected on the day Twilight got her cutie mark, and so of course they wanted to get to know one another better. Twilight Velvet and Night Light had both met with her and they both found there was nothing to be concerned about. Celestia was charming, easily putting to rest any concerns they had about her title.

Night Light's and Celestia's schedules rarely synced up, given the different hours they worked. They made a point of having their daughter's teacher over for dinner at least once a month, but the early morning teatime proved too much for him. So once a week while her husband was sleeping in through the morning, Velvet would head to the castle to meet with Celestia before the princess started her busy day, talking over tea in her solar.

As time went on, Velvet felt silly for ever being worried to spend time with Celestia. Even aside from their mutual interest in Twilight's future, the two of them got along wonderfully. Few ponies made her feel as comfortable, and, she suspected, the same could be said about her own effect on Celestia. She dropped her guard whenever the two of them were together, barely resembling the stoic ruler she was at other times.

"You know," Velvet said slyly, "magic or not, I could believe Twily learned how to make those cookies disappear from somepony close to her. I only know one pony with a large enough sweet tooth to devour a whole cookie jar, after all."

Celestia froze in place with her fork sticking out of her mouth. It had moments ago held the last piece of her second slice of cake. Blushing slightly, Celestia pulled the fork out of her mouth, set it on her now empty plate, politely chewed and swallowed her food, and then replied. "My dear Velvet, I'm sure I have no idea of whom you're implying. But if I did, I would have to remind you that she certainly wouldn't spoil your daughter with sweets."

"Really?" Velvet asked doubtfully.

"Well, maybe I've spoiled her just a little."

They both laughed as Celestia set her empty teacup and plate aside. Velvet took her cue to finish the last of hers, as well. No matter how much they enjoyed their weekly chats, Celestia _did_ have a job to do. Velvet didn't envy her; it couldn't be easy to have so much on her shoulders. But Celestia never once let on even the smallest amount of weariness, always shining brightly despite the pressure. It amazed Velvet, who was feeling her years at forty-four. Then again, Celestia did many things that amazed her.

Once Velvet finished her tea, they rose from their seats. She smiled even though she was a little sad to see their meeting come to an end. "Thank you, as always, for the tea and the company."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Velvet," Celestia said with a smile of her own.

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Come on now, how many times have I asked you to just call me Velvet?"

"Yes, of course. My apologies." Celestia led them to the door, where they lingered a moment. Once they were through the door Celestia would go back to being the Solar Princess.

"I'll forgive you, but just this once." To prove her point of how silly it was for Celestia to use her title, she added, "So then, Cellie, same time and place next week?"

Velvet wasn't sure where she'd picked up the name Cellie from. She didn't think she made it up, yet few ponies would ever use such a formal nickname for their princess. But regardless of where it came from, it always made Celestia smile, just as it did this time. "Yes. I'm looking forward to it already."

Celestia encased the door handle with her magic, but stopped short of opening it. She turned to Velvet with a strange expression. "Actually, perhaps…"

The tone of her voice caused Velvet's ears to droop. "Too busy next week?"

Celestia shook her head and her bright smile returned to its usual warmth. "Oh, it's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you might be free tomorrow evening?"

And just like that, Velvet perked up as her spirits lifted. "Oh, I think I could squeeze you in. What's the occasion?"

"I've been invited to watch the opening performance of 'The Importance of Being Honest'. I know it's short notice, but I would be delighted if you would come as my guest. And, of course, the invitation extends to Night Light as well."

An evening out with just Night Light and Celestia sounded perfect, but it was too good to be true. "Night Light's working tomorrow night, I'm afraid." She didn't need to ask to know that he would pass on the play. He'd recently been promoted to senior astrologist, and he took his new position far too seriously to miss work on such short notice. Still, there was no need to let it get to her. The evening was sure to still be memorable. "I guess it will just be the two of us. I just hope Shiny doesn't mind."

"If he has other plans already, then I think I know just the foal sitter to call." Celestia finally opened the door and they walked out into the hall. Two guards immediately stepped to her side.

Undeterred by their presence, Velvet still hugged her friend before parting ways. "So long as they don't have plans together, that is."

"Ah, young love." After returning her hug, Celestia took a step towards her public meeting hall, the opposite direction from where Velvet would be going. "You'll work something out, I'm sure. If anypony can coordinate a family, it's you."

After waving goodbye, Velvet set off for her house. She smiled merrily and greeted ponies as she went. She had been hoping to see 'The Importance of Being Honest' and would be seeing it in wonderful company, it seemed.

It was just a shame Night Light probably wouldn't be joining them. Of course, they would still have their monthly family dinner to look forward to, but the idea of a date with both of the ponies she lo–

Velvet stopped in her place and shook her head. That wasn't right. She was going to watch a play with a good friend, then she'd return home to her husband. Her husband that she loved with _all_ her heart, the only pony she loved. Yes, that was how it was supposed to be.

Her good mood faltered a bit, but it was nothing new to her. Unwanted thoughts like that had plagued her for years, and she knew how to handle them. She just had to not think about it. Shoving the thought as far from her mind as she could, Velvet soon found herself back in high spirits.

* * *

The years had been kind to Twilight Velvet and Night Light. Sure, they each had gained some grey hairs and a few wrinkles, but those were just signs of the many years they'd lived to the fullest with their family. Much more important than any physical changes brought on by their years, that family only grew larger. They had watched as their children grew, and no parent could ever be more proud than they were. Meanwhile, the two of them remained as close as ever, managing to avoid any kind of marital rut by making time for one another and communicating openly.

Eventually, that included the one secret Velvet thought she would take to her grave: her feelings towards other ponies. Night Light was initially weary of the revelation, but once he came around it changed her world. The self doubt that had followed all thirty-one years of her marriage wasn't gone overnight, but the fact that her husband was still standing by her and helping her through it meant more to her than words could express.

Little by little, it became normalized. They slowly began talking about Velvet's feelings more and more, with both of them finding it less awkward as time went by. Still, it seemed there were some questions that would take her by surprise.

"So, is there anypony you've got your eye on now?" Night Light asked her after dinner one evening while they were washing dishes.

Although she was a bit taken aback by the question, Velvet wouldn't let herself be caught off guard so easily. "Now that you mention it, there is somepony, yes."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Night Light's tone was casual, but he proved unable to keep the smile from playing at the corner of his lips.

Velvet smirked. "You might have heard about him. He's retired now, but he used to be quite the hotshot back in the day."

Night Light's open grin showed that he caught on, but he still played along. "Ah, an older stallion. Good thinking. Somepony who knows what he's doing with himself."

"Oh no," Velvet said, shaking her head. "He's _completely_ hopeless. But what can I say? He's _quite_ the looker."

"Hmm, I see." Night Light set down the plate he had been scrubbing and moved closer to her. "Think he's the real deal?"

"Hmm…" Velvet tapped her chin, then smiled and nuzzled against him. "Yeah, I think he's a keeper."

Night Light kissed her and leaned his head against hers. "He's a very lucky stallion."

"And I'm a very lucky mare," Velvet added.

She had hoped that would be enough to distract him from his original question, but she had no such luck. "So then, is there anypony besides your husband you've got a thing for these days?"

"I, uh, th-that is, I…" Velvet blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I love you?"

"And I love you, too." Night Light seemed to enjoy the fact that he was still finding ways to turn his wife into a stammering mess, even after so many years. "So are you going to tell me who the lucky stallion is?"

Velvet stepped away towards the dishes. "We really ought to get these done!"

Laughing, Night Light gently guided her away. "The dishes can wait, honey."

They sat down side by side at the kitchen table. Night Light placed his hoof on top of Velvet's. "I certainly hope you're not going to make me guess."

"I… You don't want to hear about this," Velvet said. She frowned and wouldn't look into her husband's eyes. "Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. I love you, and nothing is going to change."

"You're right about that part," Night Light said, his tone remaining positive as if nothing was strange about their conversation. "Nothing will ever change what we have. And that includes how you feel towards this other stallion."

Velvet was uncertain. She was happy with her life, and didn't want to risk changing anything. But Night Light's soothing voice quieted the worst of her worries, so she decided to open up, at least a little. "It's… well, she's a mare for one thing."

"A mare?" Only a moment's surprise before he returned to an encouraging smile. "So is she somepony I know?"

At least he was okay with that part. Really, that wasn't too surprising, though. No, the real test was yet to come. "You do, but she's, well… it's a bit strange."

"Hmm, well let's see. A bit strange…" He grinned and arched an eyebrow. "Tell me it's not one of Twilight's friends, or something like that."

That managed to get her to laugh a little. "No, nothing like that. It's, well… It's Princess Celestia."

"Huh." Night Light seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's not too surprising."

"What?" Velvet shook her head in disbelief. "How is that not too surprising?"

"Well, it would explain all those early morning trips for tea. You always hated being up in the mornings."

Velvet blushed, but turned to look at Night Light properly anyway. It was important he understand she was being sincere. "We really were just having tea."

"I know." Night Light wore an easy smile as he used his magic to pull his wife's chair closer. He removed his hoof from hers and placed it around her shoulders instead. "I just always wondered how you came back so peppy every time. Now I know."

Velvet didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. She leaned against Night Light and smiled to herself.

Night Light eventually broke the silence. "After all these years, then. Guess it must be the real thing."

Her first instinct was to deny it. Velvet's love for her husband was real, not how she felt for anypony else. But that was the old way of thinking, the way that made her feel guilty for something she had no control over. "Maybe. But, well, we aren't as close as we used to be, you know."

Night Light wrapped both forelegs around Velvet and kissed her forehead. "Maybe it's time to finally talk to her."

Velvet just rolled her eyes. "It's not like we haven't talked in years. We still keep in touch and get along just fine, dear."

"That's not what I meant. Maybe it's time to finally tell her how you feel."

Velvet laughed. There was no way that was happening. "I'm not exactly in a hurry to complicate a friendship. Besides, what good could come from telling her? Best case scenario is that she won't mind one way or another and we'll continue as normal."

"Really? If you say so, but I remember whenever I told somepony I loved them, I was usually hoping to get a date out of it."

"What?" Velvet sat upright and turned to face Night Light again. He was just smiling reassuringly. "Nighty, we talked about that. You're the pony I want to spend my life with, no matter what."

"Well, I certainly didn't mean you should leave me to date her." Night Light nudged her playfully.

Between the two of them, he seemed to be taking the idea of his wife dating somepony else a lot better than she was. "I don't know. Even if she'd want to date another mare, I don't think Celestia is interested in dating somepony so… old."

"You know, she's pretty old herself."

"It's different with her. She's more like… eternally young."

"All I'm saying is you won't know if you don't ask."

Finally giving into his positivity, Velvet broke into a smile. "You make it sound so easy! This is Princess Celestia we're talking about, remember?"

Night Light nodded. "I know what you mean. I can remember the last time _I_ had to tell somepony I loved her. Somepony so amazing in every way that she couldn't _possibly_ want to be with somepony like me."

"And as I recall, she turned you down."

"Only at first. And now where would we be if I hadn't taken the chance?"

Velvet resumed resting on Night Light. "I don't even want to think about it."

* * *

It was innocent enough. Velvet wrote to Celestia, suggesting they meet up for tea, just like old times. She thought Celestia would probably be far too busy, certainly not able to do anything in the immediate future, but her response came quickly and left Velvet smiling the whole day.

'That sounds like a lovely idea. The usual time and place?'

Simple and to the point, yet even the small note made Velvet feel like a giddy school filly again. She was initially unsure if she would actually confess her feelings, but enough encouragement from Night Light had made up her mind.

Since she was going through with it, she decided she might as well do it properly. So on the way to the castle, she stopped to pick up a bouquet of flowers. Yellow and red marigolds, the flowers of her sun.

Walking through the castle brought back memories, reminding her of the times she would walk it every week. Those days were now more than a decade behind her, though she could remember them clearly.

Even while she was still Twilight's teacher, Celestia had grown more distant from Velvet. It was nopony's fault, of course. Celestia was a princess, she had many royal duties that weighed on her time. But as she walked the familiar path, Velvet realized that she could have done more to keep in touch. At the time it had felt like some distance wouldn't be the worst thing, although she scarcely wanted it. Her feelings for Celestia were growing to be overwhelming, to the point where she could no longer ignore them. True, Velvet never outright did anything to put distance between them, but she also hadn't done anything to pull them closer together again once she noticed it was growing.

As she walked down the final hallway leading to Celestia's solar, Velvet found that all her worries had dissolved into excitement. She wasn't even face to face with Celestia yet, and still she was feeling the peace that always came with being around her friend. She stopped just outside of the door to make sure her mane and tail were perfectly in place. She had considered trying to dye the grey out, but decided against it. She was a fifty-six years old grandmother, and if there was ever going to be anything in between Celestia and herself then she would just have to accept her age as part of it.

Content with her appearance, Velvet knocked on the door. "Come in," Celestia called through it. Velvet did what she could to contain her excitement as she opened the door, though she needn't have bothered. Celestia's smile lit up the room as she entered, making her look every bit as excited as Velvet was.

"It's so good to see you again, Mrs. Velvet. It's been far too long since…" Celestia stopped short as she saw the bouquet.

"Honestly now, Cellie, you ought to know better by now. Velvet will do just fine. And you're right, we really should have gotten together like this sooner." Velvet walked the rest of the distance to the blushing mare and presented the flowers. "I saw these on the way here and thought of you."

Celestia recomposed herself, although her blush didn't entirely vanish. "Thank you, they're lovely." She levitated over a vase and placed the flowers in it, setting it down on the table that held their tea. Celestia took her seat and Velvet sat across from her.

"I was delighted to receive your letter," Celestia said as she poured their tea, sweetening both with honey. "I've missed our meetings."

"Me too." Velvet took a sip of her tea. All these years later and Celestia still remembered exactly how she liked it.

"So what's new these days?"

"Oh, I think you can guess my answer to that."

They grinned at each other and answered together. "Flurry Heart."

Both mares laughed. After, Velvet recounted what happened on their latest trip to the Crystal Empire, taking the chance to dote on her darling growing granddaughter. They shared stories about Cadance's and Shining's younger years, and spoke of their bright future together.

Although the topic of the conversation was new, the feeling behind it wasn't. Velvet hadn't realized how much she'd missed their meetings, and the way she felt when she was with Celestia. It wasn't dissimilar to how she felt when she was with Night Light, but it was still unique. And in some ways, the feeling was better than ever. She no longer had the measure of guilt holding her back from enjoying the other mare's company to the fullest, and she took the time to notice every smile. Had Celestia always smiled so much when they were together before? Had Velvet?

Any lingering doubt was lost in that smile. She no longer even worried about Celestia's answer; Velvet would have been content to just be around that smile. But it warmed her heart and made her feel young again, and she wasn't just going to let it slip past her again without at least taking the chance at something more.

"Cellie…" Velvet blushed and looked down. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh? Something good, I hope?"

Velvet gently chided herself for acting like a silly lovestruck filly and looked up into Celestia's eyes like a silly lovestruck mare. She took just a few seconds to let that sense of peace once again wash over her. "I… yes, it is. I… well, I love you."

Celestia's smile fell into disbelief. "You… what do you mean?" she asked, although her blush suggested she knew exactly what Velvet had meant.

"I love you," Velvet repeated. She let the confession work it's way across her whole face, breaking into a radiant smile. "I've been in love with you for years."

"I see," Celestia said. "I have to say, this is… unexpected."

Although Velvet had resolved to accept any answer, it seemed that didn't work so well in practice. Celestia sounded so dispassionate, so much like her formal princess persona. She sounded nothing like the Cellie that Velvet had grown to love.

"Yes, I…" Velvet tried to find it, that inner peace that had allowed her to confess in the first place. With that, she could say anything. Explain herself, so that Celestia would know that no matter whether she returned the feelings or not it was still okay. "I thought it was past time to tell you."

Finally, Celestia's smile returned, although it was not her usual one. Or rather, it _was_ her usual smile, but not the one normally showed to Velvet. "Velvet, I'm flattered. But you're a married mare, not to mention the mother of my student and mother-in-law of my niece. I'm sorry, but this just couldn't work."

Velvet nodded solemnly. "Yes, of course. I understand, I… I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"There's no need to apologize."

There was a moment of awkward silence where neither pony knew what to say. A few times Velvet looked up to explain herself better, but the words always caught in her throat when she saw Celestia avoiding her eyes.

It seemed there was nothing else for them to talk about. Velvet quickly finished her tea, which she no longer particularly wanted, and stood up. "I should go." She tried to reclaim her friendly smile, to at least end their time together on a positive note. "You have a busy day ahead of you, I'm sure."

It took a moment for Celestia to answer her. Velvet half hoped that Celestia would stop her, insist that they still had time to enjoy one another's company, but she knew it was too much to wish for. "Yes, I suppose I do. Thank you for coming by, it was nice."

Velvet walked to the door. She turned to ask Celestia if they could meet again the same time next week. She couldn't manage the words. "Thank you for the tea and the company, as always."

Celestia did not stop her as she walked out the door, nor did she stand to offer a hug before they split ways. Velvet closed the door behind her and shuffled down the hall, head hung low.


	2. As Touch as Soft as Velvet

**Chapter Two**

 **A Touch as Soft as Velvet**

Night Light wouldn't be joining them. The thought had resounded in Celestia's head throughout the day. His attendance had been the one saving grace to the arrangement, and Celestia had simply not thought to find out his schedule ahead of time.

So then, that left her with the question of what to do next. Surely it wasn't so complicated as she made it seem? Velvet was a dear friend, and the two of them could go to a play together as such. So what if Celestia happened to know that Velvet had been wanting to see this particular play? And so what if Celestia had gone out of her way to tell the play's producer how much she was interested in it, knowing that he would invite her to watch it? That was within the bounds of acceptable friend behavior. It wasn't like she hoped Velvet would have a change of heart and leave her husband. Nothing could be further from the truth; Celestia absolutely did not want to complicate her friend's marriage in any way.

No, she only wanted to watch a play with Velvet. There was nothing unacceptable about that. They would meet up, talk about how it was a shame Night Light had to work, and share some jokes on the ride to the theater. They would take their seats in the secluded private section of the theater, sitting side by side, just the two of them. Alone with no prying eyes, Celestia would be free to be herself, as she always was around Velvet. They would chat amiably until the lights dimmed, then the play would start. Celestia might steal a few glances at the beautiful mare by her side, and perhaps they would find their eyes meeting. Rather than be embarrassed, they would both smile at one another, and Celestia might drape her wing along Velvet's back. As a friend might do, of course. Perhaps Velvet would even lean against her, and Celestia would wrap both forelegs around her, just to be sure she was comfortable. They would watch the performance in a state of bliss, and before the night was over they would turn to one another again, casting dreamy looks as they slowly brought their faces closer together, until –

' _Until I learn to stop fantasizing like a child,'_ Celestia scolded herself. Velvet was the mother of her faithful student, for goodness' sake!

If only young Twilight were a little older. Surely Velvet's daughter would serve as well as her husband for making sure Celestia stayed on her best behavior, and Twilight would likely be thrilled with the chance to spend time with her mother and her teacher. But 'The Importance of Being Honest' was a romantic comedy, and Twilight was still too young to be interested in romance. Meanwhile, Cadance had told her that she and Shining Armor had agreed to watch Twilight together, leaving her at a loss for whom else to invite.

Unfortunately, it seemed there was only one decent thing to do. Celestia finished her work early and made her way through the town. She could at least deliver the news herself.

Velvet and her family lived in a large manor home, fairly close to the castle. Celestia opted to fly, not wishing to be surrounded by guards or stopped on the streets by her little ponies. She was familiar with the way, having spent a fair few dinners with the family.

Celestia knocked on the door and was greeted by Twilight Sparkle. "Princess! I didn't know you were coming over for dinner tonight!"

Seeing her student's enthusiasm always put a smile on Celestia's face. "Greetings, Twilight. I wish that were the case, but I'm afraid I'm just here to have a word with your mother. Is she available?"

"Oh." Twilight's ears drooped at the news, but she quickly bounced back. "She's home. Come wait inside, I'll go get her."

Celestia followed her student inside. She had to smile again as the little unicorn ran up the stairs yelling, "Mom! The princess is here to see you!"

Although she knew she'd be welcome to sit in the living room while she waited, Celestia stayed by the door. She only had to deliver a small message then she'd be on her way, she would be fine where she was.

It wasn't long before Velvet came down to greet her, Twilight following eagerly behind her. "Hello, Princess. This is quite the surprise, I hope everything is alright."

At least with Twilight around, Velvet was less likely to call her 'Cellie'. Not that Celestia disliked the name – far from it, while she had no idea what possessed Velvet to latch on to the name, hearing it never failed to warm her heart – but it would make it harder to resist the chance to spend an evening together. "Greetings, Mrs. Velvet. It's about tomorrow. I fear something's come up and I won't be able to make the performance."

Velvet frowned towards the floor. "Oh, I see…"

"Of course, you're still more than welcome to attend without me. I'd hate for you to miss it on my account."

Velvet smiled, but it didn't feel authentic. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, although it's completely understandable."

"Again, my apologies." Celestia bowed her head, then turned to leave. "Well, I suppose I'll get out of your hair. I'm sure you're plenty busy with dinner plans."

"You could stay," Velvet answered quickly. Celestia turned back to see her blushing a bit. "If you're not too busy, of course."

"Thank you, Mrs. Velvet, but I'd hate to impose."

Velvet smirked, bringing herself to a more natural expression. "It's no imposition at all. But if you _are_ staying, you will have to call me Velvet."

Adding the 'Mrs.' was Celestia's way of constantly reminding herself that Velvet was married, and she was always loathe to drop it. Still, she did always take some guilty pleasure in being _told_ to drop it. A reminder that the two of them were close enough that she need not keep up her professional composure.

"Well, I suppose I –"

"Please stay for dinner, Princess," Twilight said, stepping out from behind her mother's legs. She beamed up at Celestia. "Dad's making lasagna!"

Celestia smiled at her student. "How could I refuse that? If you're sure it's no trouble, I'll stay."

"It's no trouble at all." Velvet's smiled suggested she was almost as happy as her daughter, although she contained it much better. "Twily, why don't you and the princess wait in the living room while I tell your father we have one more for dinner?"

"Okay!" Twilight excitedly led the way, while Celestia did all she could to not feel guilty for accepting.

* * *

Twelve years later, and Celestia was still remembering that day, as well as a host of others. It hadn't been particularly exceptional; they had a nice dinner, with nothing out of the ordinary. But it still played out in Celestia's mind from time to time, the day she began to consider if she ought to put some distance between herself and Velvet.

Eventually, she did, although it was only out of precaution. The two of them had never had a single close call. No overly long touches, not one near kiss, not even so much as any subtle flirting. Aside from perhaps a few long lingering glances, they had always behaved exactly as they should. Indeed, Celestia had never thought her feelings towards Velvet were reciprocated.

But it seemed they were. So many years of never saying anything, but now she did. What could have brought about the change of heart? The scene from earlier that day played over in her mind, from the warmth and excitement Velvet showed when she first revealed her feelings to the cold detachment when Celestia had shunned them.

Progress through her day was slow and tedious; Celestia was left with little motivation to meet with ponies. But the day passed as they always do, and Celestia knew she had another meeting before she could retire. Although she wished she could ignore the problem and have it undo itself, that would not happen. No, she needed to do something about it, though she knew not what. Fortunately, there was somepony who might.

Deciding she had done as much work as she could for the day, Celestia put away her things. She meticulously made sure every paper and quill was in its proper place, only rising from her seat once she could stall no longer. She walked slowly, questioning her decision with every step towards the astronomy wing. Once she reached her destination, she would have to confess things she had never wanted to be spoken aloud.

"Well, you do like to take your time, don't you?"

Celestia stopped in place. She had rounded a corner and come face to face with Luna, much sooner than she had expected. "Luna? How did you know I was coming?"

Luna smiled and led them towards her room, progressing much faster than Celestia had been by herself. "Dear sister, you have done nothing but mope around all day. I certainly _hoped_ you were coming to see me, for it is painfully obvious something is weighing on your mind."

Luna was without a doubt the most perceptive pony Celestia had ever met. It always irritated her that she was never allowed to mope around in her own time with her sister present. And she wouldn't trade it for the world. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna didn't inquire about the problem as they walked. Only when they were in the privacy of her room, sitting comfortably across from one another with the door shut behind them, did she ask for more. "What is troubling you, Tia?"

Celestia hesitated for a moment. She had come to Luna with the express intent of explaining the full situation, yet actually doing so proved difficult. "Twilight Velvet came to visit me today."

Luna's eyes widened as her mouth fell open a bit. "You don't mean to say something is wrong in her family, do you?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Celestia answered quickly. "Everypony is doing well. I would have come to you immediately otherwise."

Relief flashed across Luna's face. "I should certainly hope so." Between Celestia teaching Twilight, Luna working with Night Light, and Cadance marrying Shining Armor, there were few ponies so connected to the royal sisters as Velvet's family was. "What, then, did you and Twilight Velvet speak of?"

"Well, she… she told me that she loves me."

"Ah." Luna understood half of the problem immediately, as Celestia expected she might. "And the ever stalwart Princess Celestia is having difficulty fathoming why a married mare might feel that way."

Celestia wished Luna wouldn't refer to her like that, although she wasn't exactly wrong. "I understand that some ponies are attracted to multiple ponies."

"But you think it is unbecoming for a married mare to feel that way?"

Celestia couldn't find an answer.

"Oh, Tia…" Luna shook her head and smiled sadly. "There is no helping who we love. Twilight Velvet is a good pony, it does not lessen her to feel how she does."

"Velvet is a good pony," Celestia repeated softly. "I would never think less of her."

Luna stared at her for a moment before answering. "Oh my word, you love her back."

Celestia could not bring herself to confirm, but her blush did an adequate job of that anyway.

Luna broke into an excited grin. "Tia, this is wonderful news!"

Celestia glanced at her sharply. "She is still married. I will do nothing to get in the way of that."

"Come now, sister. Twilight Velvet has never given us any reason to doubt her faithfulness to her husband. I suspect he knows full well how she feels and has approved of it." Luna considered her for a moment. "What, exactly, would you like to do from here?"

Celestia paused for a moment. "I am afraid of complicating things with her and Night Light. Even if he is okay with it in concept, actually seeing his wife with another pony might prove another thing entirely."

"You can not know until you try, and you have never been one to give up because something _might_ fail. Again, what would you like to do?"

Celestia turned away, not willing to meet Luna's gaze. "It would be a scandal. The princess with a married mare, and the mother of her student at that? Ponies would be outraged."

"I am certain that Twilight Sparkle and the rest of their family would be thrilled to find the two of you bringing happiness to one another. I am also certain that nopony else's opinion matters. Tia, what would you like to do?"

Celestia bowed her head and sunk her shoulders. She answered with a quiet voice. "I have always been content with our friendship being what it has always been. I do not need more than that."

Even turned away, Celestia could practically feel Luna's gaze on her. Her voice lacked all softness as she spoke. "I am not concerned with what you feel is appropriate, nor what you would be content with accepting. This is not a question you can avoid, even if you do not answer it to me. Celestia, what is it that you _want_ to do?"

"I want to go see her!" Celestia lifted her head as her voice became desperate, years of repressed emotion finding its way out. "I want to apologize for turning her away. I want to tell her that I love her, that nothing could make me happier than to be with her."

Luna smiled and rose from her seat, walking across the room to sit beside Celestia. "So then, sister," Luna said gently, "are we so bound in our roles as princesses that we are denied the beauty that is to love and be loved?"

Celestia let her head rest on Luna's shoulder. "I wouldn't know what to say," she said meekly.

Luna nudged her playfully. "Come now, you have been married before. Surely this is nothing?"

Slowly, Luna's playfulness made Celestia feel a little better. "Political marriages. And of course, I did grow to love each of them, but this is… different."

Luna shook her head. "Poor Tia… You have never had to make the first move before, and now you've rejected Twilight Velvet's attempt to go first."

"You're talking as if I've decided to pursue something with her."

"Very well then," Luna said, rising from her seat, "do what you feel is best when the time comes. But in the meanwhile, I think you'll agree that an apology is in order."

"Yes, I suppose that much is true." Celestia rose as well, then smiled at her sister. "Thank you, Luna. I don't know how I ever got by without you."

"Nor do I," Luna said playfully. "But that is a question for another time. Now it seems you are needed elsewhere."

Celestia looked at her quizzically. "Well, I didn't mean I was going right now. It's a bit late to show up unannounced, Luna."

"Nonsense, the two of them are often up well into the night." Luna's smile grew wider. "In fact, Twilight Velvet could probably show you some of the night's appeal."

"I already value your night heavily, you know that. Few things can compare to the beauty of the stars."

"I'm talking about the night that can be enjoyed _outside_ of the castle. Canterlot has grown into a city that never sleeps, and I do not think you have experienced the nightlife here one single time. I think I shall like you being in this relationship, Tia."

"I still haven't decided on anything."

"Continuing to say as much will not make it true."

Realizing that she was beaten, Celestia just turned away. "You're hopeless, you know. But you are right about apologizing, and it would be better to get it underway."

"Never fear, sister. If you have not returned by the morning I shall inform the guard to not be alarmed."

Celestia left the room grumbling while Luna made jokes at her expense. Only when she had left her sister behind did Celestia smile again. She really did not know how she had ever managed without her.

She managed the path out of the castle with much more ease. Although talking with Velvet would be much more daunting than talking with Luna had been, it was in some ways easier. She had told one pony how she felt, telling another wouldn't be so hard.

It had been years since Celestia had regularly visited Velvet's house for family dinners with her pupil, but the way still felt familiar. As usual, she chose to fly to avoid meeting with other ponies. Not that she could have chosen otherwise; Luna was already raising the moon, and Celestia felt that her visit would be late enough already.

The cover of night made certain that nopony saw Celestia along her way, and she touched down in front of Velvet's house without issue. She took a moment to catch her breath, telling herself that it was only the flight that left her winded.

After a moment more than was really necessary, Celestia approached the door. She reached up a hoof, hesitated a moment, then finally managed to knock. It was quieter than perhaps was appropriate, and she was left worried that nopony would hear.

But somepony did, as the door opened to reveal Night Light. For a moment both ponies just stared at one another; he wore a puzzled expression, while she had a sheepish one. Night Light spoke up first. "Princess, what a surprise. Is, uh, everything alright?"

"Yes, I…" Celestia had no idea what to say. She had come to talk to Velvet, but she felt strange asking for her. _'Is your wife in? I'd like to confess my love to her.'_ No, that obviously wouldn't do. But neither would waiting to talk with Velvet. Sooner or later, Celestia and Night Light would have to talk about everything. It would be better for all involved parties if they spoke sooner. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you if I could have a moment."

Night Light stepped out of the house and walked to the edge of the porch. She had been hoping that he would invite her inside, and she found it worrying. But when he spoke, there was no malice in his voice. "I take it this is about Velvet?

Celestia hesitated a moment. As she told Luna, she would do nothing to hurt their marriage, and was weary of doing so by accident. "Yes, it is."

When he turned to face her, Night Light was actually smiling. It did a lot to put Celestia's fears to rest. "I'm sure that must have been quite shocking for you."

"It was." Celestia could not match his smile, still too concerned with saying the wrong thing. "I imagine it must have been for you, too."

"Maybe a little, but probably not as much as you would think." He let out a chuckle, which assured Celestia she was the only one who felt strange about the situation. "To tell the truth, I always kind of thought she was interested in mares. And working from there, I probably could have figured out _which_ mare she might be most interested in."

It was nice to know he didn't seem to direct any ill will to her, but it did nothing to stop her from blushing. She stared at his hooves as she spoke. "I see you're taking it quite well."

"You say that as if this is a bad thing." Night Light fixed his gaze on her face, so it was all Celestia could do to make eye contact. Before, he had been smiling wide to put her at ease, or show his amusement. Now, his smile was much softer, and she could see exactly how genuinely happy he was, plain as day. "She really is an amazing mare."

Although she was still embarrassed and felt out of place, Celestia smiled as well. "She is."

Grinning wide again, Night Light winked. "Something tells me you didn't come here to talk to me about this, though."

"Well, no." Celestia's smile faltered. If there was something that would cause problems, this was it. "I came to apologize, and to, well, assuming you were okay with it, I was hoping to, er…"

Night Light placed a hoof on her shoulder. "You know, she loves seeing Canterlot by moonlight."

Without another word, Night Light stood up. He walked over to the door and held it open for Celestia, who went through it with her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Cellie?"

Celestia stopped in where she was standing, suddenly realizing why Night Light had opted to step outside to talk. She lifted her head to see Velvet sitting on a couch in the living room. Suddenly, she had no idea of what to say. The flight from the castle may have left her winded, but the mare sitting before her left her breathless.

"I'll give you two some time to talk," Night Light said as he stepped inside. He left for another room as both mares continued to blush at one another awkwardly.

Eventually, Celestia took a step forward. "I'm sorry for how I let things end earlier."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sorry for just laying that on you. It was a bit sudden."

Celestia shook her head and took another step closer. "There's no need to apologize, you did nothing wrong."

Velvet smiled as she gestured towards a seat across from her. "Would you like to stay and chat for a while?"

Celestia looked at the seat she had been offered. She knew it was only polite to accept, but she didn't want to sit there. Ignoring her fears at being too forward, she sat down on the couch next to Velvet instead. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Clearly, Velvet also wasn't concerned about Celestia being too forward. After a moment's surprise, Velvet's smile was warm enough to put the remainder of Celestia's concerns to rest. "I don't know what I was thinking, really. I knew you wouldn't be interested in anything like that."

"No? And why's that?"

Velvet looked at her quizzically, as if the answer was obvious. "Well, I'm a mare for one."

Celestia returned the same look. "I've never told you I've had a wife before? I could have sworn that I did."

"No, I can say with certainty that you did not." Velvet grinned at the news. She always loved teasing Celestia about her love life, or lack thereof. "But besides that, I'm a _married_ mare."

"Yes, that _is_ quite different from what I'm used to," Celestia admitted. "But surely that's no reason to not make the attempt. So long as Night Light is okay with it, there was no harm in asking, after all."

" _And_ I'm a grandmother. You could easily get somepony half my age."

"I am _positive_ you know I'm a good deal older than you," Celestia said playfully. "To tell the truth, I've never been interested in younger ponies."

With every reminder of why they _could_ work, Velvet grew more cheerful. She also closed the small gap between them little by little, so that they were almost touching.

"Well then," Velvet said, "I'm relieved that this whole business isn't going to cause any more problems between us."

"Yes, indeed. In fact…" Why had she thought the hard part had been telling Luna? Celestia could relive that moment a hundred times over and still would not be prepared to say another word to Velvet.

"Cellie?" Velvet leaned closer to her.

Prepared or not, the time had come. Celestia leaned in as well, putting them shoulder to shoulder. "I… I'm sorry, I was too surprised to think earlier. Now that I have, well… the truth is that I've always…"

Despite her babbling, Velvet understood. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Celestia did the same, wrapping her wing around Velvet as their lips met.

"I love you, Velvet."

"I love you too, Cellie."

The sound of somepony clapping snapped the two of them apart. They each found themselves on opposite ends of the couch, blushing and not looking at one another.

Night Light approached his wife, who was staring resolutely elsewhere. He kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, I'm getting out of your hair for real this time. Love you, honey."

He began walking towards the stairs when Velvet grabbed his tail in her magic to stop him. She left the couch to stand beside him, wrapping her hooves around him once she did. "I love you too, dear."

Night Light returned her hug. "Alright, alright. You two are probably gonna have a lot to talk about, so I'll be upstairs if you need me." He pulled away and climbed the stairs, but stopped at the top. "Oh, and Princess?"

"Yes?" Celestia found herself worried again.

"Don't come back here too early."

Again, both mares blushed furiously. They heard his laughter distantly until the sound of a door closing cut it off.

"I'm sorry, that must have been awkward," Velvet said as if she wasn't feeling just as awkward herself.

"It's quite alright." Celestia had no problem with being the source of Night Light's amusement. She stood up and walked over to Velvet. "So, my sister tells me there's a lot to see in Canterlot at night."

Velvet blinked at her. "You mean you've never been through your own city after sunset?"

Celestia grinned sheepishly. "No, I've never had the pleasure. Perhaps you could show me?"

"Of course!" Velvet grinned as she led them to the door. "There's plenty to do. There are shops and restaurants that are open all night, art galleries, moonlit gardens, the list goes on."

"What about theaters?"

"Of course." Velvet nodded. "Fancy seeing a play?"

Celestia smiled, draping a wing over Velvet as they walked through the front yard. "I do believe I owe you a play. It's twelve years overdue, but better late than never, right?"

Velvet nuzzled against her. "It'll be just like old times."

"No. It'll be even better."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I think these chapter titles are the cheesiest thing I've ever written ^^'

This story was inspired by the amazing cover art, which was done by the very talented How Do Ponies Work?. I'd link y'all to some of her other artwork, but, well, I can't. This website sucks for that. Still, I'd recommend googling her, because she's very talented and is even making a Pinkieshy game =O

Note that despite this story having some similarities to Finding Home, this is _not_ canon to my series. This was just a fun 'what if?' type of deal.


End file.
